The present invention relates to tape cassettes including memory units storing reproduction control instructions for audio and/or video signals recorded on a tape of the cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,644 relates to a magnetic tape cassette containing a memory circuit which is used to store information such as instantaneous tape position as well as data indicating other positions on the tape. The position information is read from the memory circuit for use in carrying out functions such as play, fast forward, fast rewind, and recording.
However, the user must input instructions for the particular functions to be carried out, for example, by actuating a key. The usefulness of this device, therefore, is limited.
A further shortcoming of this device is apparent when it is used to carry out editing operations, such as dubbing. In such operations, it is necessary with the use of this conventional device for the user to operate more than one apparatus to perform the editing operation, which is inconvenient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tape cassette having a memory unit which overcomes the foregoing disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a tape cassette apparatus having a memory unit storing reproduction control instructions which enable programmed reproduction to be carried out.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tape cassette having a memory unit storing reproduction control information in a form which facilitates efficient usage of memory space.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a tape cassette comprises: a tape recording medium for recording audio and/or video signals; and a memory unit storing information related to the tape recording medium including positional information of audio and/or video signals stored thereon; the memory unit also storing reproduction control instructions which serve to control the operation of a tape reproduction device using the positional information stored in the memory unit.
The tape cassette of the present invention enables the use of reproduction control instructions which are based on positional information of audio and/or video signals recorded on a tape of the cassette, thus to provide the ability to implement a variety of control operations based on the positional information without adding to or modifying the audio and/or video signals. In certain embodiments, the stored reproduction control instructions serve to output an image selected from among the signals recorded on the tape to create a print of the image. In other embodiments, skip reproduction instructions are stored as the reproduction control instructions for selectively extracting audio and/or video signals from among those recorded on the tape.
In further embodiments, the instructions include reproduction speed instructions for reproducing selected audio and/or video signals at a controllable speed, such as a selected low or high speed. In still further embodiments, the stored instructions include voice and/or picture quality control signals which serve to control characteristics of audio and/or video signals selected from among those recorded on the tape for controllably varying a characteristic thereof.
Still other instructions may be stored in the memory unit such as instructions for displaying printing information regarding an image to be printed to permit selection of a desired image from among the signals recorded on the tape.
In still further embodiments, the stored instructions include repetitive reproduction instructions for repeatedly reproducing an audio and/or video signal selected on the basis of the positional information; reproduction priority instructions for determining a sequence in which signals selected on the basis of the positional information are to be reproduced; editing control instructions for controlling operations of a further recording and/or reproducing operation of an apparatus other than that which the cassette is load; and viewing/listening environment control instructions for controlling factors such as illumination of the listening/viewing area as reproduction proceeds.
An advantageous pack structure for the reproduction control instructions provides efficient memory usage, along with programming versatility.
The above, and other objects, features and advantageous of the invention, will be apparent in the following detailed description of certain illustrative embodiments thereof which is to read in connection with the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, and wherein corresponding parts and components are identified by the same reference numerals in the several views of the drawings.